


Breakfast in Bed

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Carlos surprises TK with breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 226





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Estelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts).



> For Isabel, who prompted breakfast in bed for Tarlos for the six sentence prompts, which I'm unsurprisingly failing at 😆

TK wakes to the sun pouring into the room. It takes a moment for his mind to fully wake up, and for the to realize just where he is. 

He's in Carlos' bed, which isn't unusual, but said man is nowhere in sight. Strange. Carlos is usually the one to stick around, even when TK would be bolting towards the door. Not that he's done that in awhile. 

Things have been good. So where the hell is Carlos?

He looks towards the door at the sound of footsteps in the hall. Seconds later the door opens and Carlos steps inside. He grins when he sees TK watching him. 

"Hey, you're awake."

"I am," TK says, looking down at the tray in Carlos' hands. "What's that?"

"I made you breakfast," Carlos says. He puts the tray down on the bedside table as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed next to TK. "Morning," he murmurs, leaning in and placing a sweet kiss to his lips. 

TK can't keep the smile off his face as he sits up in the bed. Carlos sets the tray between them. It's filled with eggs, pancakes, bacon, and two glasses of orange juice. "This looks amazing," TK says, taking a piece of bacon off the plate and taking a bite. "Tastes amazing too."

"Good," Carlos says, taking a drink of his orange juice. "I didn't want to mess up our first Valentine's Day."

TK stills, a piece of bacon hanging loosely in his hand as he looks at Carlos. "Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah it's today," Carlos says. "I know we both work, but I still wanted to do something for you."

TK smiles and puts down his bacon. He leans in and places a kiss on Carlos' cheek. "This is perfect. And I'll show you just how much I appreciate it after I've finished this delicious meal."

He thinks of the gift and card he'd left in his car last night, unsure of whether Carlos would even want to celebrate. He should have known he would. He's as much of a romantic as he is, even if TK doesn't show it as much as he used to. He's working on it. Being with Carlos is making him believe in romance again. 

Not that he needs grand gestures. He's learning to appreciate the little moments, like sharing breakfast in bed and soft kisses with the man he's head over heels for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
